The roast of Rancis Fluggerbutter
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Ransack host a roast for Rancis Fluggerbutter. No flames and I don't own anyone. Joe Sweetstone is owned by Sea Eagle


Smokescreen2814 presents the roast of Rancis Fluggerbutter here's your host Ransack.

The people on stage are Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Joe Sweetstone, Gloyd Orangeboar, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ransack.

"Hey great to be here! You know when I first met Rancis I thought he was a jerk because of his pose. But he's an awesome kid after I saw him in action in that Arkham city story. Smokescreen2814 and Sea Eagle made him a badass. But Smoke made Rancis kinda like Batman and a wrecker and Eagle made Rancis a assassin." Said Ransack. "Alright where's that fudgehead at?"

Rancis comes on stage with a hovering peanut butter cup gets on the ground and sits on the gold chair. "Alright Rancis we say some things and when we're done you say something got it." Ransack explained and Rancis gives him a thumbs up. "Alright our first speaker was in Arkham city with Rancis, you feeling punks here comes Ironhide."

Ironhide walks up to the stand. "You feeling luckily punk?" Said Ironhide pointing his cannons at the audience.

"Easy Ironhide." Said Joe.

"I'm just kidding Joe I just wanted to show them my cannons. Anyway when I first met Rancis it was on the set of the Arkham city story. It was fun being back in action since I got killed in Transformers dark of the moon I mean that jerk Michael Bay killed me only and Ironhide fans we're pissed, I mean come on a final battle without me it's like a Pirates of the Caribbean movie without Johnny Depp!" Ironhide complained. "Anyway I'm getting off topic here, um after the Arkham city story I asked Smoke if I can be in any future fics and he said he'll think about it. I like working with this kid and I wanna work with him again. You and Vanellope make a good couple peace out." Said Ironhide and returns to his seat.

"Alright good one Ironhide, our next guess is another here from the Big 12 series and Candlehead's love interest Joe Sweetstone!" Said Ransack.

Joe walks to the stand. "Haters gonna hate!" Joe yelled out.

"I was gonna use joke!" Rigby cried out.

"You snooze, you lose Rigby." Said Joe.

"I'll get my armor we'll go a few rounds." Said Rigby.

"Save your fight for later you two." Ransack replied.

"Sorry Ransack, when I first met Rancis he was self loving guy, and a badass when I saw you in Arkham city you were like Batman himself but you're no dark knight you're a peanut butter knight and in Sea Eagle's story Sugar Rush assassin you were awesome! Plus I see you make your own gadgets like the sonar disrupter, the explosive Kitarangs, and other stuff. Look I have weapons from other video games, movies and TV shows." Said Joe.

"I like this kid already." Wheeljack whispered to Mordecai.

"Anyway Rancis you're an awesome bro and badass, good luck with Vanellope you two make a good couple, peace out!" Said Joe and he returns to his seat.

"Hey kid can me and Crumplezone borrow some of your weapons?" Ransack asked.

"No freaking way man." Joe answered back.

"You know the Wreckers can use a man like you, here's my card." Said Wheeljack giving Joe a card.

"Alright our next speaker is from Sugar Rush 2nd best racer Taffyta Muttonfudge." Said Ransack.

Taffyta walks up to stand. "Hey Rancis what's up? When my got plugged in Rancis and Vanellope were already going out." Said Taffyta.

"Oooooooo." Said everyone except Rancis and Vanellope who are blushing crazy.

"But that was before Turbo took over, and when she crosses the finish line they had to restart and now they make a good couple. But for the past 15 years Rancis hasn't won a Sugar Rush cup, but he built the RV1 and showed me and I respect him. He has the most karts in Sugar Rush then he either Bruce Wayne or Tony Stark." Said Taffyta.

"I get it caused they're both rich." Said Ransack.

"Yeah anyway good luck Rancis and don't let Vanellope go." Said Taffyta and returns to her seat.

"Thanks Taffy, our next speaker is awesome and funny Muscle man!" Said Ransack.

Muscle man screams Whoo and runs to the stand. "Hey ladies! Vanellope and Taffyta. When I first met Rancis I thought he was a girly boy because he looked like one. Plus one time I messed up his hair on the set of Mordecai and Rigby's arcade adventure by pouring Gatorade on him. Best prank ever, he was a mess. You know who else is a mess? My mom!" Said Muscle man and High five ghost is the only person laughing. "I'm still pranking Rancis along with Gloyd and Bart. Anyway Muscle man out. Whhhhhooooooooo!" Said Muscle man and runs back to his seat.

"Thanks Muscle man. Our next speaker is a Wrecker along with Vanellope, Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle man Wheeljack." Said Ransack.

Wheeljack walks to the stand. "Hey Rancis what's up. You know when I saw this kid in action in Arkham city I knew he'll be perfect for the Wreckers. He'll protect Vanellope no matter what, ever if he has to sacrifice his looks. But he's a badass and he knows what to do what's right no matter what. So Rancis I wish you good luck and etc." Said Wheeljack and returns to his seat.

"That's Wheeljack everyone. Our next speaker is a member of the elite guard he's young but sharp Smokescreen!" Said Ransack.

Smokescreen walks to the stand. "What up! You know when I first met this kid he looked like a jerk til I got to know him. He and I race on the speedway and he once dared me to jump off cereal box canyon. Rancis is like the little brother I never had, plus I got his back no matter what. Rancis you're an awesome dude and I wish you good luck." Said Smokescreen and returns to his seat.

"Alright are next speaker work with Rancis from the first crossover Smokescreen2814 did Mordecai." Said Ransack.

Mordecai walks to the stand. "Wooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Alright when I met Rancis I thought his name was Reese, because his theme is peanut butter cups. But we hung out after our first crossover and he asked me for advice for wanting to make Vanellope his girlfriend. I told him this Rancis make sure you pack a mint bro, you don't want bad breath to ruin your chances with Vanellope. That was the advice I gave him and it worked. I wish those two good luck whatever life throws at them, peace out." Said Mordecai and returns to his seat.

"Thanks Mordecai. Alright our next speaker is a high school drop out and probably the king of the slobs, Rigby." Said Ransack.

Rigby walks to the stand. "I was gonna say haters gonna hate. But someone took it." Said Rigby giving Joe the stink eye.

"Man you're such a big baby." Said Joe.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted. "Anyway what can I say about Rancis. I thought he was boy acting like girl, he keeps looking in the mirrors, doing his hair then I thought he one of those guys from that movie grease. Now he has Vanellope in his life, I wonder who wears the pants in the relationship?" Said Rigby.

Rancis points at himself. "Alright then I wish you good luck and see ya later." Said Rigby and returns to his seat.

"Good one Rigby. Our next speaker is Rancis' best friend and prankster. Gloyd Orangeboar." Said Ransack.

Gloyd walks to the stand. "Hey dude what's up? You know we been friends since you won that Sugar Rush cup, but before that you'be been hanging out with Taffyta and Candlehead but when Vanellope regained her throne that all changed. Oh remember that time we double pranked Muscle man by putting extra hot sauce in his food? Man he said he'll get us back but he's too busy writing my mom jokes and eating buffalo wings. Anyway good luck bro." Said Gloyd and returns to his seat.

"Alright we got one last speaker we saved the best for the last Vanellope von Schweetz." Said Ransack.

Vanellope walks to the stand. "Hi my little peanut butter cup." This caused Rancis' cheeks to blushed red. "Here's a funny thing Rancis always had a crush on me since I was glitch, he didn't know how to show it but by bullying me. But since I became President we became closer then ever. He's the butter to my pancakes, and he's cute and tough that's what I like in a guy. I love you Rancis and I'll always will forever." Said Vanellope and returns to her seat.

"Alright that's everyone. Rancis get your butt over here and say a few words." Said Ransack.

Rancis walks to the stand. "Ok yes I am a badass but if some people say I'm not, I say screw you. Plus I'm glad I have friends inside and outside my game and my special girl. I would to say thanks for this awesome roast." Said Rancis.

"Alright if you have something to say to Rancis please put it in the review box. Authors, guests, and OCs are welcomed. Stay tuned for more of Smokescreen2814's stories so please review and stay frosty!

**I don't own any characters in this fanfic. Joe Sweetstone belongs to Sea Eagle.**


End file.
